tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Remy Poincairre
'Remy Poincairre '''is an assassin in ''The Firmament sent to kill the nightblade Virenna Luselard for her involvement in the death of a certain imperial noble. He is a skilled individual with unique abilities that can make him hard to kill. Birth and Early life Remy's exact birth date is unknown,. since he is biologically immortal and does not age, due to his daedric corruption. He is known to have been born as a bastard child of a noble family, lived with his mother and eventually, he was trained into a lethal killer by multiple masters. Remy was corrupted by Hermaeus Mora on the request of his last master, who sacrificed himself to make Remy into a potent weapon. He became an assassin for hire after this. He made many friends on the job. One such friend was an Imperial man who was the very lover of Virenna Luselard herself. Events in A Lion's Pride Remy is first introduced attacking Virenna, although the efforts of Virenna's companions, mainly Riane and Talion, drive him to reconsider his attacking plan. Events in the Firmament Remy reappears in the Firmament, more experienced and skilled than he was previously. Powers and Abilities Remy is heavily trained in how to use a sword, his bare fists, throwing knives and the like. He thus can hold his own relatively well in combat, even against multiple enemies, without even relying on his magic, although he can get overwhelmed. He has a decent resilience to damage and is at peak human fitness. He does have extreme reflexes, acquired through training. Remy, besides having basic knowledge in all spell schools, uses a unique form of electrokinesis, which deals shock damage and poisons his targets with lingering shock damage. Finally, if Remy takes severe damage, he can enter a hibernating state which allows him to regrow even lost limbs. However, he is completely vulnerable when hibernating. Equipment Remy wears an organic, chitinous armor that protects him from damage. His armor is based on that of the Avatar of Balthazar, except he wears a hood and not the helm. It can be destroyed by fire attacks and it takes time to regenerate. Remy also uses a unique, organic sword which looks like a very long and flat green soul gem. The hilt is a mass of tentacles wrapped around the blade. The weapon has no special abilities, except it self repairs and can cut ethereal beings, spirits, mortals flesh and the like with equal potency. The sword can be destroyed by very powerful flame spells and it takes time to regenerate, but it does reform much faster than Remy's armor. Trivia * Remy's looks are based on Alex Mercer from the game Prototype * Remy takes his last name from a famous mathematician. * Remy's green lightning is actually a reference to several of Datadragon Odahviing's other RP characters, who utilize a similar coloured attack. * Remy's hibernation regeneration power is very similar to that of Adam Warlock from Marvel comics. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Nightblades